THINGS CHANGE PT1
by RMASTERS
Summary: MAGNUM is on the trail of a spy at NIA Pearl, what are


  
  
The characters in this story are the property of Donald P. Bellisario.  
  
This is for the purpose of entertainment for Magnum Fans.  
  
Hope that you will enjoy number 7 in this series.  
  
THINGS CHANGE  
  
BY  
  
ROBIN MASTERS  
  
EXT-PEARL HARBOR NAVAL BASE-CHANNEL-SUNNY  
  
A Destroyer moves slowly down the channel to the sea, followed by two  
  
Patrol Boats.  
  
(zoom in lead boat)  
  
EXT-PATROL BOAT-BRIDGE-HATCH-OCEAN-DAY  
  
On the bridge of PC-34, Lieutenant Jack Wade smiles as he looked at the  
  
wake the boat was making cutting through the water.  
  
Lt Wade stands at the hatch of the starboard bridge wing, looks in the  
  
open hatch.  
  
LIEUTENANT WADE: Helmsman come right two degrees.  
  
HELMSMAN: Two degrees aye Sir.  
  
Lieutenant Wade has a smile on his face, on his port side was the Patrol  
  
Boat (PB-43) commanded by Lieutenant(jg) Ted Dixon.  
  
LIEUTENANT WADE: Steady up 196...  
  
HELMSMAN: New course 196 Aye Sir.  
  
Wade walked to inside the wheelhouse.  
  
INT-BRIDGE-WHEELHOUSE-DAY  
  
Jack Wade walked to the port side of the wheelhouse looks out at PB-43.  
  
EXT-PATROL BOAT-43-OCEAN-DAY  
  
Ted Dixon was standing at the rear of the bridge looking down at the  
  
crew stowing mooring lines.  
  
Dixon distracted hadn't noticed wade watching him, but turns and gives  
  
Wade the thumbs up signal.  
  
Wide shot of the two PB(s) moving away, black smoke raising from the  
  
stack of a Destroyer just in front of the two patrol boats.)  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-BEDROOM-LIVINGROOM-KITCHEN-DAY  
  
Magnum walked from his bedroom through the livingroom and up the three  
  
steps to the kitchen, dressed in his Khaki's he didn't want to be late  
  
today for work. Pours a cup of day old coffee, takes a taste, and dumps  
  
the rest down the sink.  
  
His hat, keys and briefcase lay on the table, walked over picked the  
  
briefcase up, puts his hat on and picks up his car keys and walked up  
  
the steps to the front door, opens it and steps to the porch.  
  
EXT-GUESTHOUSE-MAINHOUSE-DRIVEWAY-FERRARI-DAY  
  
He walked quickly from the guesthouse to the Ferrari, opens the drivers  
  
door starts to get in, a voice behind, he stops, turns and drops his head.  
  
MAGNUM: Good morning Higgins, what is it, I can't do it, I am late for work.  
  
Higgins stands sober faced and glares at Magnum.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes..it is a good morning....And I don't want anything.  
  
MAGNUM: You don't? (puzzled)  
  
HIGGINS: No...I don't...I was just out for my morning walk...and happen  
  
to be going down to the main gate.  
  
MAGNUM: Your morning walk?  
  
HIGGINS: Since you don't normally leave till after I have completed my  
  
walk you wouldn't have known, I walk every morning.  
  
MAGNUM: Every Morning Higgins?(smiles)  
  
Looks over his left shoulder, opens the door, gets in, starts the  
  
engine, puts the car in first geer and moves down the drive way to  
  
the gate.  
  
(close up Higgins)  
  
Grins as Magnum makes the turn at the gatehouse.  
  
EXT-NIA-BUILDING PARKING LOT-DAY  
  
The Ferrari pulls in and stops, Magnum looks over at the White Olds  
  
Cutless.  
  
(Magnums Point of View) Left rear quarter panel smashed in.)  
  
Magnum opens the Ferrari door and steps out.  
  
MAGNUM: This isn't going to be a good day...  
  
Walked to the front of the building opens the door and steps inside.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-MAIN OFFICE-HALL-MAGNUM'S OFFICE-DAY  
  
Magnum walked to the main office from the elevator, turns to his left,  
  
starts down the empty hall to his office. He passed the Crypto Lab  
  
and smiles.  
  
MAGNUM (voice over) At least I didn't get ran over.  
  
Walked to the end of the hall and to the double glass doors, pushed  
  
on the right door it opens, he steps through into his outer office,  
  
it seemed strange that his Yeoman wasn't seated at his desk as he  
  
usually was, Magnum looked at his watch. Opens his door and steps  
  
inside, shutting the door behind him.  
  
INT-MAGNUM'S OFFICE  
  
Magnum walked from the door to the coat rack and hung his hat up,  
  
turns and walked to his desk sets the briefcase down, walked over to  
  
the air conditioner turns it on low air and walked back to his desk,  
  
moves his chair out and sat down, puts his glasses on.  
  
His wall clock shows it was 10 till 8. Picks up the weekend patrol  
  
reports, reads them over quickly.  
  
MAGNUM (voice over) Sub net tender, conditions normal..Not a thing  
  
note worthy been over a month since the Patrols from California and  
  
Norfolk reported for duty, it's to quiet.  
  
A knock on his door.  
  
MAGNUM: Enter...  
  
The door opens a Chief Petty officer steps in shuting the door behind  
  
him.  
  
MAGNUM: What can I do for you Chief?  
  
The chief dressed in khaki's walked over to Magnum's desk.  
  
CHIEF PETTY OFFICER: I'm Boatswain's Mate Starky..I was told to check  
  
in here for duty..Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: You are the reason I got a phone call yesterday..aren't you?  
  
The Chief looked down at the floor and back at Magnum.  
  
STARKY: Yes Sir...wasn't sure which building was the right one.  
  
MAGNUM: Okay Chief Starky, NIA and since Sept 11, were also Naval  
  
Security You'll be assigned to the Security Group, I have your paper  
  
work here..Been waiting on you..Welcome aboard.  
  
STARKY: Yes Sir..  
  
MAGNUM: Chief..one more thing...this is your last time...you screw up  
  
here... your out.  
  
STARKY: Yes Sir....understood...no drinking..  
  
MAGNUM: Get your twenty in, keep sober...be a credit to the Navy,  
  
report to Liuetenant Crawford.....You'll be in his group.  
  
STARKY: Yes Sir.  
  
Starky turns and walks to the door, opens it and steps out into the  
  
outer office shutting the door behind him. Magnum looks down at the  
  
file folder and shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
INT-LIEUTENANT CRAWFORD'S OFFICE  
  
Crawford sat a small empty box beside the desk, a knock on his the door,  
  
he looks up.  
  
CRAWFORD: Yes enter.  
  
The door opens and Starky steps inside.  
  
CRAWFORD: What can I do for your Chief?  
  
Starky looked at Crawford.  
  
STARKY: Admiral Magnum said for me to check in with you, suppose to be in  
  
your group, Sir.  
  
Crawford walked around his desk, when he turns his shirt is wet from swet,  
  
he sat down in his chair.  
  
CRAWFORD: Welcome aboard Chief...You'll be the Alpha Section Chief...  
  
(looks down to a list of names on his desk)  
  
STARKY: Yes Sir.  
  
CRAWFORD: Petty Officer 1st Class Lopez, will show you around....He just  
  
transferred to one of the new PC's....So you'll be taking over for him.  
  
STARKY: Yes Sir saw them getting underway when I left the barracks.  
  
CRAWFORD: Good duty...from what Lopez told me...He made chief and got  
  
himself transferred.  
  
Crawford stands up, looks down at the other box that was still filled  
  
with books and papers, and then at Starky.  
  
CRAWFORD: So lets get you to work chief...Take you to Lopez and he'll  
  
show you around.  
  
Crawford walked to the door, opens it, steps into the hall, Starky  
  
followed shutting the door behind him.  
  
INT-COMMANDER SHERRI LAFLURE'S OFFICE  
  
(Wide shot)  
  
Sherri LaFlure, Paul McClain, and Steve Harris were going over the  
  
operations schedual of ships leaving Pearl Harbor that week.  
  
(close shot)  
  
HARRIS: Commader....Seems the list keeps growing every week...  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Fleet Ops have nine over the next two days...meeting up  
  
with a Carrier Battle Group  
  
Harris looked at his watch.  
  
HARRIS: What are the operations for the PB's?  
  
Sherri looked down at the page...turns three pages.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Normal....Unless something comes in.  
  
HARRIS: Its been very quiet...nothing seems to be going on...we'er  
  
just here..  
  
Paul McClain looks over at Harris.  
  
LIEUTENANT (jg) MACLAIN: I don't know, quiet...thats when we are  
  
going get busy.  
  
HARRIS: Yeah maybe your right..  
  
There was a knock on the door, Sherri looks up.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yes enter.  
  
The door opens, A 1st Class Petty Officer steps in.  
  
PETTY OFFICER: Commander a message for Admiral Magnum?  
  
Sherri looks puzzled.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Why didn't you give it to him?  
  
PETTY OFFICER: He wasn't in his office Mam.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Very well, let me see it.  
  
The Petty Officer walked over to her desk and hands her the message.  
  
She takes it and begins to read it.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: I'll see that he gets this Petty Officer, that will  
  
be all.  
  
The Petty Officer, his duty finished turns and walkedto the open door,  
  
and steps out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Liuetenant Harris looks at Sherri.  
  
HARRIS: He's not in his office?  
  
Harris looked at his watch.  
  
HARRIS: It's almost 1600...  
  
Commander LaFlure takes a deep breath.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: We'll close this meeting for now...Harris your the  
  
Duty Officer for today aren't you?  
  
HARRIS: Yes Mam...I have the duty.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Advise crypto to watch all incoming traffic..seems  
  
like two Cargo ships, are enroute to Hawaii or California, terrorists  
  
have a plan to sink one or more of our ships...Have Security pass the  
  
word to the Patrol Boats.  
  
HARRIS: I'll alert the PB skippers....Didn't say when and where the  
  
ships left from?  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yes...Vietnam...three days ago.  
  
MCCLAIN: Then we have a few days to monitor satellite image photo's.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: That would be a good idea...seems the destroyer lost  
  
them in a storm.  
  
Harris looks over at Paul McClain.  
  
HARRIS: Put that in the report for the next watch..Advise Commander  
  
Porter.  
  
Commander LaFlure agrees by a nod.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: That will do it for now...see you tomorrow...dismissed.  
  
Harris and McClain stand up, turn and walk to the door, McClain opens  
  
the door steps out in the hallway, followed by Harris.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDNG HALLWAY-OOD OFFICE  
  
Harris and McClain start walking slowly down the hall to the OOD office.  
  
HARRIS: Just when I thought things were going to slow...  
  
MCCLAIN: Yeah...I told you..  
  
Harris looks over at McClain as they keep walking.  
  
Harris stops walking, opens the door to the OOD office, steps inside  
  
shutting the door behind him.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-OOD OFFICE  
  
Harris sat at the desk and reading the log over, he puts the yellow  
  
and black arm band on, looks at his watch, and looked up as the door  
  
opens, CPO Starky steps inside shutting the door behind him.  
  
HARRIS: Your Starky right?  
  
Starky walked over to the desk stood looking at Harris.  
  
STARKY: Yes Sir..believe I have this watch with you.  
  
Starky takes the ink pen and signs the log book.  
  
HARRIS: First day and already standing watch...  
  
STARKY: Yes Sir...I'd rather be in the Chiefs Club..(grins)  
  
HARRIS: Yeah....we better get to work.  
  
NT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-BAR  
  
Rick sat at a table near the bar with Ginny.  
  
(Magnum..Voice over) Just who Ginny is will be known later.  
  
GINNY: To bad Toni got sick....she really needs the money to.  
  
RICK: Been a pretty long day.  
  
Looks around the bar and it wasn't busy.  
  
RICK: Rose can watch the place, go ahead...go in the office and take  
  
a break.  
  
Ginny looked down at the table..  
  
GINNY: Thanks I sure could use one after working on that Navy Party of  
  
Magnum's comming up in a few days.  
  
RICK: Yeah...Its for some new officers and some who just got a promotion  
  
...And Ginny take the ledger to the office with you.  
  
Ginny got up picks the ledger up and walks to the door leading to the  
  
office, stops and walked down the hall to Ricks office.  
  
Rick looks back at the front door. TC steps in and walks over to the  
  
table.  
  
TC: Hey Rick whats going on?  
  
Rick looked up as TC sat down.  
  
RICK: Been a slow day...How about you?  
  
TC plays with the ash tray.  
  
TC: Slowing down at the charter service also.  
  
Footsteps behind TC, as Magnum walks up and pulls a chair out still  
  
in Khaki's.  
  
MAGNUM: Hi Guys...  
  
(Shot of all three)  
  
TC/RICK: Yeah Thomas..  
  
Magnum lookes over at Rose, standing behind the bar, motions with his  
  
hand for a beer.  
  
Rose smiled and walked to the cooler opens the lid, and takes out a  
  
bottle of beer, takes the opener and takes the cap off, turns and  
  
walked around the bar and over to Magnums table.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks Rose...(As he picks the bottle and takes a drink)  
  
Rose turns and starts to walk away.  
  
RICK: Rose bring over a scotch when you have time, and what ever TC  
  
wants.  
  
ROSE: Sure Rick...right away..  
  
TC: No...nothing for me Rose...  
  
Rose walkes back to the bar.  
  
MAGNUM: Rose the only one working tonight?  
  
RICK: No..Ginger's here..  
  
MAGNUM: I...didn't see her when I came in.  
  
Rick looks towards the office.  
  
RICK: She's taking a break.....been here all day, getting things set  
  
up for your Navy Party.  
  
Magnum looks over at TC.  
  
MAGNUM: All day Rick?  
  
RICK: Yeah she came in to work for Toni.  
  
Magnum picks up the bottle, and takes another longer drink.  
  
MAGNUM: I bet you'll even take her home again tonight.  
  
Rick glanced over at Magnum and down at the table.  
  
RICK: No...she has her own car.  
  
MAGNUM: Hey Rick...tell TC and Me...whats with you an Ginny?  
  
TC: Yeah Rick...you get Moon eyes everytime we say her name or she  
  
walks close to..  
  
RICK: Nothings going on TC...Nothing..  
  
Rick looks at his watch, it was 7:00, he looks towards the hall that  
  
lead to his office, a shadow on the wall and Ginger walks into the Bar  
  
area and over to the bar.  
  
TC: Hey TM...see what you ment about moon eyes.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-LIEUTENANT HARRIS'S OFFICE-DARK  
  
Steve Harris stands at the window in deep thought, hands behind his  
  
back. A knock on his door.  
  
HARRIS: Yes enter.  
  
Harris turns and faced the door, Chief Starky steps in.  
  
STARKY: Thought you would like to know...Watch has changed...Nothing  
  
to report.  
Harris looked down at the floor and back up.  
  
HARRIS: Thats good news its 20:00...see you tomorrow Chief.  
  
STARKY: Yes Sir...  
  
Starky turns and walks back to the door, opens and steps out to the  
  
hallway, shutting the door behind him.  
  
NT-FBI AGENT LISA KEENE'S APPARTMENT-LIVINGROOM-DIM LITE  
  
Lisa steps inside the livingroom shutting the front door behind her,  
  
she has a suitcase and walks across the livingroom to the stand with  
  
the phone checks the answering machine, no calls.  
  
Lisa starts down the hallway and out of view, the sound of water  
  
running in the shower.  
  
Lisa steps from the bathroom with her bathrobe, and a large white towel  
  
drying her hair. She looks at the table clock, it was almost midnight,  
  
she walked from the bedroom to the livingroom.  
  
INT-LISA'S-LIVINGROOM  
  
She walked over to the TV and turns it on walked back to the couch and  
  
sat down, picking up the newspaper she held it on her lap, folded in  
  
the order each section was read.  
  
The trip from LA and back had made her tired, as she sat there her head  
  
dropped as she started to fall asleep. She rubbed her eyes and trys to  
  
shake off the sleepy feeling, she gets up walks to the TV and turns its  
  
off, and walked over to the table and turns the lamp off, walks slowly  
  
to the hallway and to her bedroom.  
  
INT-LISA KEENE'S-BEDROOM-LIGHTS  
  
Lisa stepped in the bedroom, the small lamp was on beside her bed and  
  
the bed looked good to her after the flight from LA.  
  
She walked over to the dressing table sat down on the bench, She looked  
  
in the top drawer for her hair brush, finding it she began to brush her  
  
hair, in the mirror she could see the briefcase. (drops her head, she  
  
didn't read over the reports brought from LA). Puts the hair brush down  
  
and walked over to the bed picks up the briefcase and opens the lid.  
  
LISA KEENE (out loud) No sleep tonight..  
  
(Close up file on top) Michelle Durant Top Secret  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE-DARK  
  
Jackie walked from her desk picks up her purse and briefcase, as she  
  
reached the door turns the light switch off, the room is dark now except  
  
for the street light coming through the window.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-HALLWAY-  
  
Jackie walkes down the hall towards the elevator as Chief Starky steps  
  
off and sees her.  
  
STARKY: Working Late Commander?  
  
(wide shot)  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes..had last minute reports chief.  
  
STARKY: Yes Mam...have a good evening.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Thanks chief...I am going home and relax.  
  
Jackie steps on the elevator and the doors close. Starky walks away  
  
and checked the doors as we walked down the hall knowing there would be  
  
people working in the Crypto room, and in the Operations room.  
  
So far things were going alright, as he walked by the office of Sherri  
  
LaFlure's sounds of things being moved in her office made him stop by  
  
the door and listen, unsnaps the flap on his holster of his serivce  
  
pistol holster and takes it out,  
  
flipping the safety off, he puts his left hand on the doornob and slowly  
  
turns it,  
  
it gives way, he opens the door a little more and sees the form of a  
  
tall man, the man turns and sees Sharky.  
  
STARKY: Damn I should have went to the club instead of going the long  
  
way around.  
  
The man reaches in his belt and Starky sees the flash of the silver that  
  
was the form of a automatic, Starky moves back from the doorway as the  
  
sound of a shot and a bullet hitting the door frame, Starky moves to his  
  
right and returns fire.  
  
INT-OPERATIONS ROOM  
  
Bartoni sitting at the desk hears the shots looks around at the men in  
  
the room and being on alert had side arms in the locker, they walked over  
  
and took down the service belts and the four men, Lieutenant Bartoni,  
  
Ensign Booth, with Petty Officer Miller, and Ensign Webber strap on their  
  
weapons and Bartoni leads the way.  
  
INT-SHERRI LAFLURES OFFICE  
  
The man sees no way out unless he can leave through the window, he  
  
picks up the desk chair and throws it against the window as the sound  
  
of the glass breaking and Starky fires three rounds at the man as he  
  
goes out the window and to the ground two floors down.  
  
Starky steps inside and runs to the window, seeing the man run to a  
  
van parked in the parking lot, as the sounds of men running and enter  
  
the office as Starky turns.  
  
STARKY: Call the main gate and stop that damn blue van...  
  
Miller picks up the phone and calls the main gate.  
  
MILLER: Miller..CT1...stop and hold blue Van one male, Driver...Armed,  
  
shots have fired...  
  
BARTONI: The Admiral won't be happy with this....  
  
STARKY: I think I hit him..theres blood here on the window frame.  
  
BARTONI: Better call him and Have Commander LaFlure come in, she'll  
  
need to see whats missing.  
  
WEBBER: Who calls the Admiral?  
  
Bartoni looks at the Ensign and grins. Webber looks at the lieutenant  
  
and walked to the phone with out saying a word.  
Bartoni looks around at the mess and looks over at Webber who was  
  
hanging the phone up.  
  
BARTONI: What the Admiral Say?  
  
WEBBER: He wants a full report on his desk said to call Commander  
  
LaFlure in.  
  
BARTONI: Sounds as if he is a little upset.  
  
Chief Starky walks over to the desk and looks at the marks on the  
  
desk drawer.  
  
STARKY: What ever he was after don't look like he got...but sure tried  
  
damn hard.  
  
BARTONI: I'll call Commander Laflure.  
  
Bartoni picks up the phone and dials the number the phone rings and  
  
is picked up on the four ring.  
  
BARTONI: Commander this is Lieutenant Bartoni...Had some trouble here  
  
tonight..  
  
Pause)  
  
Someone broke into your office...Yeah I know Mam but the Admiral told  
  
me to call you.  
  
(Pause)  
  
Yes mam...I'll be here.  
  
Bartoni hangs the phone up and looks around the room.  
  
BARTONI: Guess I woke her up...Next time Magnum can call her....  
  
Bartoni looks down at the floor, then back up at the men who were  
  
walking around the trashed office.  
  
BARTONI: Webber, you and Miller stay here, Starky good work tonight...  
  
Lets get out of here.  
  
Starky walked to the door followed by Bartoni. Starky steps out into  
  
the hallway Bartoni looks around the room again before he steps out  
  
shutting the door behind him.  
  
INT-KEN MORRIS'S HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-DARK  
  
Morris sat in a black chair dressed in a black shirt and pants, the wet  
  
spot on his left arm was a bullet wound, he sat with just a dim lamp on  
  
as he waited for help to come, a knock on his door he pulls up a 45  
  
Automatic Pistol.  
  
MORRIS: Who is it?  
  
The door opens slowly and a female steps inside and her shadow is  
  
moving towards Morris.  
  
FEMALE: What happen Ken?  
  
MORRIS: The plan didn't work.  
  
FEMALE: How bad is your arm?  
  
MORRIS: Look at it for me will you?  
  
The female walks into the light, Dark hair and eyes, small built dressed  
  
in a blue short sleeve shirt and black jeans, she bends over to look at  
  
Morris's arm.  
  
FEMALE: Lets get your shirt off.  
  
Morris trys to take the shirt off his wounded arm and it was a pretty  
  
deep cut on his arm where the bullet had grazed.  
  
MORRIS: This was a bad Idea...they had that place covered...I had to  
  
go out the window.  
  
The female got up and walked towards the bathroom which was the second  
  
door past the livingroom. A few minutes later she is back with a wash  
  
pan and wash cloth and towel.  
  
FEMALE: Lets get this cleaned and bandaged.  
  
Morris shows pain as she puts the wet wash cloth on the wound and cleans  
  
the dried blood away.  
  
MORRIS: I didn't know where the shipping lists were...or I would have  
  
been in and out.  
  
FEMALE: The only other place they could have been would be with Commander  
  
Porter....She was in and out of the building a good bit today.  
  
Still concerned she looked down at the arm and finished cleaning it and  
  
starts to put the bandage on.  
  
FEMALE: When I'm finished you get to bed, I will have to get back to my  
  
apartment and get ready for work tomorrow.  
  
MORRIS: Just how close are you to Commander Laflure?  
  
FEMALE: I am just a Data Tech...you know that, she don't pass out any  
  
Intelligence reports to enlisted.  
  
MORRIS: I didn't have the time to check her desk, I was about to before  
  
I got found out....Look Annie that Chief had me cold.  
  
Annie picks the wash cloth up and towel, and walks back to the bathroom,  
  
Morris gets up and walks to the window thinking that he had heard something.  
  
Annie walks back in and stands with her arms folded.  
  
ANNIE: Told you to go to bed Ken.  
  
MORRIS: Your not staying tonight... maybe you could leave in the morning.  
  
ANNIE: Be better for us if I was in my apartment.  
  
Morris turns and walked over to her, looks down at her, puts his hands on  
  
her shoulders and leans down and kisses her. She pulls away.  
  
ANNIE: I better go I can't afford to be late in the morning at NSG.  
  
MORRIS: Yeah...your right...they'll be checking everyone out...May even  
  
bring the FBI in on this one.  
  
ANNIE: If they haven't already.  
  
(close up on face)  
  
MORRIS: I don't know " Ann Ryan"..but I have to get that list, FBI  
  
or not...  
  
INT-ANN RYANS APARTMENT-LIVINGROOM-DARK  
  
Annie steps inside her apartment, turns the wall switch on and the room  
  
lights up. She walked over to the couch and sits down, looking down at  
  
the floor puts her hands to her face begins to cry.  
  
She looks over at the clock on the stand beside the TV, it was almost  
  
2:am, she gets up and walks through the livingroom to the bedroom,  
  
shutting the light off as she opens the bedroom door.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING MAGNUM'S OFFICE-DAY  
  
The sunlight made its way through the window in Magnum's office as he  
  
sat at the desk reading over the reports of the incident last night.  
  
A knock on his door,  
  
MAGNUM: Enter. looking up  
  
The door opens Lieutenant Bartoni steps inside shutting the door  
  
behind him.  
  
BARTONI: Sir Commander LaFLure isn't in yet...  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know...she's trying to find an office that the window  
  
is still in the wall.  
  
Bartoni looked down at the floor and back at Magnum.  
  
BARTONI: I didn't add in the report that Commander Porter was in the  
  
building last night.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know...she was working on something that I ask her to  
  
do yesterday.  
  
Bartoni's face turns red as he was embarrassed.  
  
BARTONI: Yes Sir...Said she was working late.  
  
MAGNUM: And the point being?  
  
BARTONI: I have to ask her Sir...If she saw or heard anything last night.  
  
Magnum sees in the Lieutenant's face the problem.  
  
Bartoni looks at the door and back at Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Then Lieutenant if you have questions to ask Commander Porter.  
  
....Then ask!..rasied voiced)  
  
BARTONI: Please excuse me Sir.  
  
Bartoni turns and walks towards the door, as he does there is a knock.  
  
MAGNUM: Who ever that is please let them in...on your way out.  
  
Bartoni opens the door looking in the face of Commander Sherri LaFlure  
  
who was mad as hell. She brushed by Bartoni and walks over to Magnum's  
  
desk as Bartoni shuts the door behind him.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: What the hell happen here last night?...My office is  
  
trashed...my window is smashed and bullet holes in my walls...  
  
Magnum looked down at the desk and begins to laugh.  
  
MAGNUM: Which question do you want answered first?  
  
A strand of hair falls into her eyes from her movement.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Which ever one is first in your mind Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Then please have a seat and I will start at the begining...(grins)  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Something funny about my office a mess?  
  
Magnum looked over at the window and on his way back to Sherri his eyes  
  
c0tch the picture of Michelle, he looked at Sherri.  
  
MAGNUM: No...I was just thinking when Michelle would get upset...how  
  
much you sounded like her and it was a bit funny....I really needed  
  
to have a laugh...I apologize.  
  
Sherri hears in his tone the sound of loneliness and with the woman he  
  
loved now gone forever.  
  
Magnum pulls the reports from the incident and hands them across the  
  
desk to Sherri.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: The report...already?  
  
MAGNUM: What ever they were after they didn't get.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: My office proves that out its trashed.  
  
MAGNUM: I came in at 6:am and seen it first hand.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: The only...papers of importance are the shipping  
  
scheduals of fleet operations.  
  
MAGNUM: Then why don't we leave a false set in your desk....so that  
  
they can easily find them.....Work this up with Commander Porter.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Think I can come up with something like that.  
  
MAGNUM: One question Sherri?  
  
SHERRY LAFLURE: What's that?  
  
MAGNUM: Who are we looking for? It has to be someone here at NIA..  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: It has to be someone who knows what is going on here..  
  
These shipping lists are an important issue.  
  
MAGNUM: Thought so...but we do have someone who is interested in the  
  
ships leaving, also when they are enturning Pearl?  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Maybe someone is planning a attack of some sort against  
  
the fleet.  
  
MAGNUM: The Patrol Boats are already on the look-out for anything....  
  
thats why they were sent here.  
  
Magnum opens his top desk drawer and takes out a file and hands it  
  
over the desk to Sherri.  
  
Puzzled Sherri takes the folder.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Whats this?  
  
Magnum looked down at the desk.  
  
MAGNUM: That Commander is the bait.  
  
Sherri opens the folder and reads the first page then the second and  
  
the last page she looks up.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: These are shipping orders...  
  
MAGNUM: Yes....these ships don't exist...Most to be cut up for salvage.  
  
Sherri looks down at the folder.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: This is the bait...you had this figured out before I  
  
came in here...didn't you?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah.... Sorta...Now it becomes tricky..  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Hows that Admiral?  
  
MAGNUM: By making everyone believe these are the ships leaving, Norfolk  
  
and West Coast Naval Bases...  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: You want me to do what with this list?  
  
MAGNUM: Put it in a easy place...but a little bit hard to find...  
  
I want this found and then.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: What about the top drawer of my desk..  
  
MAGNUM: Sherri no one...No one is to know that these aren't the real  
  
sailing orders...we maybe as it is able to close this up before the  
  
party.  
  
Sherri looks up and then stands up.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Get this started right now.pause What about Commadner  
  
Porter?  
  
INT-ANN RYANS APARTMENT-LIVINGROOM  
  
The front door opens and Petty Offier 1st Class Ann Ryan steps in and  
  
shuts the door behind her, she walked over to the table by the couch,  
  
stands for a moment and picked up the phone receiver, takes a breath  
  
and dials the phone.  
  
A moment passed the phone rings and is picked up.  
  
ANN RYAN: Ken....Annie how are you feeling?  
  
(pause)  
  
No..but all hell broke loose as we thought...  
  
(pause)  
  
Look they found the Van...and know that someone was shot...  
  
(pause)  
  
I'll try to come over later...I don't know if anyone is following me..  
  
have to be careful...  
  
(pause)  
  
Yeah...Okay.  
  
(puts the phone receiver back)  
  
Turns and walks to the hallway leading to her bedroom.  
  
INT-KEN MORRIS'S HOUSE-LIVINGROOM  
  
Morris sat on the couch looking out the window, his left arm had a bandage  
  
and blood had stained through to the outside layer.  
  
He had a glass in his hand and on the table a bottle of whiskey, he drank  
  
what was in the glass and set the glass down on the table and poured  
  
another full glass. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on the  
  
wall clock, it was almost six and his arm was hurting him.  
  
EXT-NIA BUILDING-MAIN LOBBY-GLASS DOOR-STREET-DAY  
  
Magnum walks to the front door, he pushes open the door and steps out  
  
to the street as the door goes shut. Looks around and it was the end  
  
of another 12 hour work day.  
  
In his right hand was the black leather briefcase, the sound of a car  
  
stopping got his attention Magnum looks through his sunglasses and sees  
  
it is Rick.  
  
MAGNUM: What you come up with Rick?  
  
RICK: Not to much...the Van wasn't on the hot list...it came back to  
  
a bar on Nimitz...  
  
Magnum turns back and looked at the parking lot(in deep thought)  
  
Magnum looked at Rick.  
  
MAGNUM: A Bar...did you check it out?  
  
RICK: Yeah...The guy who owns the Van, and Bar is in the hospital..  
  
has been for two weeks.  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe I will drop by and take a look at who I might know....  
  
What's the bars name Rick?  
  
RICK: Captain Bill's Cafe...  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks Rick...  
  
RICK: Want me to come with you?  
  
Magnum doesn't answer turned and walked to the Ferrari.  
  
EXT-STREET-TRAFFIC-CAPTAIN BILLS CAFE-DARK  
  
Magnum walked up the street,  
  
(now in jeans and tan shirt and blue ballcap)  
  
looked at passing cars, hears footsteps behind him.(sound of footsteps)  
  
(close up Magnum's face concern)  
  
Eyes grow narrow as he slowly turns to see who was behind him, out of  
  
the dark a shadow appears.  
  
TC: Hey TM been trying to catch up with you...  
  
MAGNUM: How did you figure I'd be here?  
  
RICK: I told him...(Steps out from doorway a few steps in front of  
  
Magnum and TC)  
  
Magnum looked at TC and Rick.  
  
MAGNUM: Okay lets check out Bill's Cafe.  
  
As they walk the sound of another set of foorsteps walking towards them  
  
from behind, Magnum looks at TC and then at Rick.  
  
(wide view female in blue dress)  
  
The front door of Captain Bill's Cafe was a few steps away, they stop  
  
and Magnum opens the front door steps inside followed by TC and then Rick.  
  
INT-CAPTAIN BILL'S CAFE-DIM LITE  
  
(wide shot of Bar, pool table, five tables and three men standing at  
  
bar, two at the pool table, the female bartender, at one of the other  
  
tables one man sat alone with back turned towards the front door.)  
  
Magnum steps inside and TC draws up to his left side and Rick is just  
  
to his right.  
  
MAGNUM: This don't look to promising guys.  
  
RICK: Really a bad idea.  
  
TC: I don't know lets stay awhile.  
  
They walked over to a table near the front of the bar and pull the  
  
chairs out and sit down. The bartender walks from behind the bar and  
  
over to the table.  
  
Rick looks up at the female.  
  
RICK: Kris when did you start working here?  
  
Kris Marsh age 35, red hair, blue eyes, 5'2" and small built.  
  
KRIS: Hey Rick...how are you?...been awhile.  
  
RICK: Geez I don't believe it...  
  
KRIS: Been here for three months, LA didn't work out three years you  
  
know...so I came back.  
  
RICK: Bring me a beer and Thomas he'll have a beer and TC...What you  
  
want TC?  
  
TC: Oh..a coffee black for me.  
  
She stands and writes down what they wanted, smiles turns and walked  
  
back to the bar.  
  
Magnum looked around the room as the door opens and Ann Ryan walks in  
  
and walks pass Magnum, Rick, and TC on to the table where the one man  
  
sat alone.  
  
Ann as she sat down, looks around the room and spots Magnum, she looks  
  
at the man.  
  
ANN RYAN: Lee are you crazy?...Told you to stay out of sight..Magnum's  
  
sitting by the front door..  
  
KEN MORRIS: Relax....He doesn't know it was me who broke in NIA so calm  
  
down..besides that blue dress looks real good on you.  
  
ANN RYAN: I told you I'd be over tonight later...and still you come here...  
  
KEN MORRIS: Look Baby...I missed you.  
  
ANN RYAN: Yeah I know you tried to make it with Sherri LaFlure...  
  
its all over NIA why you resigned.  
  
KEN MORRIS: It was a mistake but...I got you out of deal.  
  
ANN RYAN: No Lee...you don't have me...this is it, you need to get out  
  
of town...off this rock and..maybe you will stay out of Federal prison.  
  
KEN MORRIS: Thought we made pretty good music together.  
  
ANN RYAN: No Ken I am leaving here tonight, going home, and I never  
  
want to see you again...I mean it.  
  
KEN MORRIS: Okay Annie...then its over with us...I'll leave the islands  
  
but, what happens to you when Magnum finds out you helped me?  
  
ANN RYAN: I didn't help you I just fixed your arm after you got shot up..  
  
breaking in the NIA building.  
  
KEN MORRIS: Then get the hell out of here..I'll finish this on my own.  
  
raised voice)  
  
Ann got up and walked towards the front door crying, Magnum looks at her,  
  
sees the tears running down her face.  
  
Kris walked to the table with Magnum's beer, Ricks beer and TC's coffee.  
  
KRIS: Here you go Rick...  
  
(sets the drinks in front of each)  
  
MAGNUM: What was that all about?  
  
KRIS: I don't know...But she is very upset.  
  
MAGNUM: Seen either of them before?  
  
Kris stands for a moment.  
  
KRIS: Not the girl but the guy Ken's sister is the boss's wife.  
  
MAGNUM: Ken?...Ken who Kris?  
  
KRIS: Name's Ken Morris..  
  
Magnum looked over at Morris as he got up and walked to the rear door  
  
of the bar, and through the doorway.  
  
MAGNUM: Where's that lead to Kris?  
  
KRIS: The office and the rest rooms....and the back door.  
  
MAGNUM: Rick..TC..the back door.  
  
Rick and TC go to the front door and step out onto the sidewalk as  
  
Magnum got up and walked to the back of the bar, he stops and opens  
  
the door, listens for footsteps..it was to quiet.  
  
He steps through the doorway, Magnum turns looks at the front door as  
  
TC and Rick come back in the bar. Kris Marsh is standing behind the Bar  
  
as the two men who had been playing pool left the bar walking by looking  
  
at Magnum and Rick, TC was upset with himself.  
  
TC: Ten years ago...I would have caught that guy before he got away.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM  
  
Magnum walked down the steps from the kitchen to the livingroom, over  
  
to the couch and sat down, picks up the remote for the TV and flips  
  
through the channels,  
  
looks at his watch and the news was just coming on.  
  
Turns the volume up, turns and walked to the the bedroom door steps  
  
through and is out of sight, the sound of water running in the shower.  
  
INT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-RICKS OFFICE  
  
Rick sat at his desk, the money box open and the wall safe open he had  
  
just finished the books for the day looked at his watch as it was now  
  
past 3:am, Ginny went home at 2:am and Rick locked up, and the only one  
  
in the club. He looked over at the couch, his eyes heavy for being sleepy,  
  
reached up and turned the desk lamp off and got up walked over to the  
  
couch and sat down, he reached up and turned the wall switch off, and  
  
laid back on the couch.  
  
The moon came in the window and shut his eyes and dozed off.  
  
INT-KEN MORRIS HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-DARK  
  
Morris sat on the couch the TV is on, in front of him a bottle of  
  
whiskey and a glass, on the floor by his feet an empty whiskey bottle.  
  
His shirt was unbotton and he looked down at the floor. He looked over  
  
at the clock on the end table its past 5:am soon a new day would begin.  
  
MORRIS: Soon Magnum its payback.(out loud)  
  
He leans back on the couch and closes his eyes, and drifts off to sleep.  
  
EXT-PEARL HARBOR-DARK: PB 43 moves slowly up the channel Lieutenant  
  
Jack Wade, had the night patrol. Jack stands on the bridge, the sounds  
  
of the water swishing against the sides, the sound of the screws churning  
  
through the water. Footsteps behind him, Wade turns to see.  
  
ENSIGN WARREN: Another Patrol over Skipper...Brought you a cup of coffee.  
  
JACK WADE: Thanks...the coffee sounds good.  
  
The Seaman on the helm watched his compass and tried not to hear what  
  
Wade and Warren were talking about.  
  
WARREN: Do we have the night Patrol again tonight?  
  
WADE: Yeah...for the next three then we're off for two days.  
  
Wade takes a drink of the coffee, looks over at Ensign Warren.  
  
ENSIGN WARREN: Guess we could use a few days off couldn't we?  
  
WADE: Dixon and his crew don't get off till Monday, we're lucky...  
  
We have the weekend...  
  
ENSIGN WARREN: Maybe Lieutenant...I read the reports sent down..May get  
  
a little messy around here.  
  
Wade looked out at the ships tied up, and then back to Warren.  
  
WADE: Thats why we work twelve hour patrols.  
  
ENSIGN WARREN: This isn't bad duty Sir...its just with all the hurry  
  
when we left I forgot to pack any street cloths. (laughs)  
  
WADE: Yeah...I didn't either...that was a ready or not instance...(laughs)  
  
ENSIGN WARREN: What time do we shut the boat down?  
  
JACK WADE: (looks at his watch) At 0700 we're to tie up...then 0800  
  
we're off. ...till 1900 Tonight.  
  
ENSIGN WARREN: At least we can stay on the boat..thats why I say this  
  
isn't bad duty.  
  
WADE: Take over, I got to write up our report...then take it to the  
  
Admiral's office....I'll be back to tie us up.  
  
Looked at his watch again, turns and walks to the hatch that open to  
  
the weather deck.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-SHERRI LAFLURE'S OFFICE-DAY  
  
Sherri walked to her door looked in seeing that the window that had  
  
been broken, in its place a new window and the holes had been also  
  
coverd and ready for paint, She waled to her desk pulled out her chair  
  
and sat down, laying her purse on the desk, picks up the message's and  
  
begins to read.  
  
Normal traffic, except for the message ment for Magnum..as Sherri read  
  
it, it detailed a new commanding officer for the NSG, no one was named  
  
as the new commanding officer but they would be reporting by the Monday  
  
November 12th.  
  
She looks towards the door, and down to her watch, just past 8:00 and  
  
Magnum would soon be in his office.  
  
INT-FLEET OPERATIONS PEARL HARBOR-OFFICE-DAY  
  
Jackie Porter had been ordered to report to Fleet Operations at 1300,  
  
it was almost 1400 and she hadn't been called in, a Navy Lieutenant sat  
  
at a desk right outside Admiral Clarks ofice. Jackie was nervous as she  
  
had been waiting for an hour. A buzz and the Lieutenant picks the phone  
  
up, he stands up and looked at Jackie.  
  
LIEUTENANT: Commander Porter please follow me.  
  
Jackie got up and walked over to the door and the Lieutenat opened the  
  
door, Jackie steps inside as the lieutenant shuts it behind her.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Commander Porter reporting as ordered Sir.  
  
The Admiral looks up and takes his glassas off, stands up.  
  
ADMIRAL CLARK: Please Commander have a seat.  
  
Jackie walked to the plush black chair in front of the desk and sat down.  
  
ADMIRAL CLARK: Commander Porter I have a new assignment for you.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes Sir...  
  
ADMIRAL CLARK: I have Read over your file...you moved up pretty quickly  
  
from Lieutenant to full commander...and your work does reflect as to the  
  
reason...outstanding job.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Thank you Sir..  
  
ADMIRAL CLARK: NIA Washington wanted you...But I am keeping you here at  
  
Pearl. as the Commanding Officer of the NSG(NAVAL SECURITY GROUP)...  
  
Admiral Magnum will still be the Field Commander here at Pearl.  
  
Jackie can't answer with a responce.  
  
Clark looked over at her and then back down at the folder.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Why me Sir...I mean there have to be more senior officers  
  
who could have filled that job Sir.  
  
CLARK: Well yes...but you know Pearl, the Pacfic area and most of all  
  
Admiral Magnum...(pause)One more thing...Your out of uniform...(smiles)  
  
Jackie puzzled looks at her Shirt, and the skirt she wore.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I am Sir...I don't understand Sir.  
  
He grins and looks at her.  
  
CLARK: Commander or I should say Captain Porter...the job rates the rank  
  
of Captain...so that shoulder board have the fourth stripe added.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes Sir...(smiles)  
  
ADMIRAL CLARK: I will advice SEC/NAV that you have accepted the post..  
  
For now that will be all Captain Porter....You will take over 12 Nov 2001  
  
...Dismissed Oh one more thing.....Good luck.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes Sir. Thank you Sir.  
  
Jackie stood up and walked to the door, opens it and steps out into  
  
the outer office.  
  
EXT-OUTER OFFICE  
  
The lieutenant stands up and smiles.  
  
LIEUTENANT: Congratulations Captain Porter.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Thank you Lieutenant.(smiles)  
  
She turned and walked to the main double doors and leaves the office,  
  
shutting the door behind her.  
  
INT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-BAR-RICKS OFFICE-DIM LITE  
  
Magnum sat at the table near the door that lead to the beach, Rick was  
  
just hanging the phone up and looked at his watch it was time for him  
  
to introduce Amy McCall and her act.  
  
Amy walked from the office and towards the front of the bar, and the  
  
place was packed with people who came to see her.  
  
Magnum set the bottle of beer down and watched as Rick walked to meet her.  
  
RICK: Looks like a good night Amy.  
  
AMY McCall: Seems like everynight there more and more.  
  
RICK: They love you Amy.  
  
Amy smiled as Rick walked to the microphone.  
  
RICK: Welcome to the King Kamehameha Club...and again lets welcome that  
  
girl from Nashville Miss Amy McCall.  
  
Rick turns an puts his hand towards Amy and she walked to the microphone  
  
Rick gives her a hug and walked away.  
  
(close up Amy McCall)  
  
AMY MCCALL: Good evening and welcome to tonights show...I want to open  
  
with a song that was a hit for Miss Patsy Cline..Follows..  
  
I FALL TO PEICES.  
  
The band began to play and she looked out over the tables and at the  
  
people she smiled looked down at the floor and began to sing.  
  
Rick walked to Magnum's table and sat down.  
  
RICK: Hey Thomas...thought you would be looking for those guys...  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah...Not tonight...  
  
Rick motions for Toni to come over to the table.  
  
RICK: Another Beer Thomas?  
  
Magnum nods his head yes.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah...you know Rick I'm getting tired..think its time for  
  
a change.  
  
RICK: Meaning what Thomas?  
  
Rick looks at Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Think maybe...I am going to retire.  
  
Rick grins.  
  
RICK: Retire...retire again?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah...why not...have totaled up now over 24 years....  
  
and well could live better now that I have two stars.  
  
RICK: That's if the Navy will let you.  
  
Toni walked over to the table with two bottles of beer on the tray and  
  
sat Magnum's down and then Rick's, she turns and walks away. Rick looks  
  
back at Magnum.  
  
RICK: When you plan to do this?  
  
MAGNUM: Oh...I don't know..Maybe next May...(smiles)  
  
Rick takes a drink from the bottle of beer as he hears Amy begin to sing  
  
another song, and looks at her standing at the microphone.  
  
AMY MCCALL: This song is one of my favorites...another from Patsy Cline  
  
BLUE recorded by LeAnn Rimms a few years ago...Fellows if you please.  
  
Magnum looks towards the door and Higgins walks in, moving some slower  
  
than he use to but with his eyes watched Amy and looked around for Rick,  
  
he sees Rick and Magnum and walked over to them.  
  
HIGGINS: Miss McCall sure has been doing very well..  
  
Higgins pulls out a chair and sat down.  
  
RICK: Yeah she sings her tail off.  
  
HIGGINS: I just came from a board meeting and they want Amy to stay as  
  
a regular feature...  
  
(looks at Amy)  
  
Amy's singing has brought many new members into the club......  
  
(looks at Rick)  
  
Membership is up, and from your books so are all the receipts.  
  
RICK: I'm sure Amy will appreciate hearing that.(smiles)  
  
HIGGINS: Good then you will express the findings of the board.  
  
Higgins gets up and looked at Amy agian.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes...she is a great addition for the club.  
  
Higgins turns and walks to the door, opens and leaves the club.  
  
RICK: Amy was one of Ginny's ideas....  
  
MAGNUM: I know everytime I've come in she has packed them in.  
  
Magnum looks over at the bar, Ginny Barnes stood behind the bar with  
  
Toni, she wasn't dressed in the flowered shirt and white dress slacks,  
  
she had on a blue and white dress.  
  
MAGNUM: Whats with Ginny...I mean look she's in a dress.  
  
RICK: Yeah I know, the board made her my assistant.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah...I thought you already gave her that job.  
  
Rick grins and looking back at Amy, who was taking a break.  
  
INT-ANNIE RYANS APARTMENT-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-DARK  
  
The livingroom was dark except for the dim light given off from the TV,  
  
Ann sat on the couch with her legs up on the couch and leaning back  
  
against the pillow.  
  
It was about midnight and she yawns as sleep is about to over take her.  
  
The remote lay on the table in front of her and the read newspaper  
  
folded and laying beside the TV remote. A knock on her door brings her  
  
from about nodding off, she sat up and then gets up, walks to the door  
  
and looks through the peep hole in the door. She unlocks and opens the  
  
door.  
  
ANNIE RYAN: What do you want Ken?  
  
(Morris stands outside the door)  
  
MORRIS: Want to talk to you Annie.  
  
ANNIE RYAN: Look Ken I told you no....I won't help you steal those files.  
  
MORRIS: Can't I come in and talk?  
  
Ann opens the door slightly  
  
ANNIE RYAN: Think it would be better if you just leave...  
  
I have to work tomorrow..  
  
MORRIS: I really hate to have to insist but..  
  
Morris pulls a pistol from his belt and points it at Annies head.  
  
ANNIE RYAN: Go ahead...Pull the trigger...One thing for sure it just  
  
shows you were using me...weren't you?  
  
MORRIS: Yeah...all the way...to bad you're a nice kid too.  
  
Annie steps back as Morris steps in, he walked by her as she shuts the  
  
door and stands with her back against the door.  
  
ANNIE RYAN: They'll come in the morning to see why I didn't come in....  
  
and you know they will.  
  
Morris walked over to the phone and turns and looks at Annie, she can see  
  
in his face that he has more on his mind.  
  
Morris turns and looked in Annie's face.  
  
MORRIS: Go ahead sit down...after all it's going to be maybe a long night.  
  
Annie stands for a moment then walks to the couch, as she sat down she  
  
looked up at Morris.  
  
ANNIE RYAN: Just who are you working for ?  
  
MORRIS: Some people who paid me some big money...  
  
(pause)  
  
Morris walks a few steps closier.  
  
I can't back out of this deal...because  
  
ANNIE RYAN: Just what kind of man are you to sell out your country ?  
  
MORRIS: Magnum shouldn't have kicked me out of the Navy.  
  
Annie looks at Morrison her eyes narrow.  
  
ANNIE RYAN: He gave you a choice...Resign or ask for a transfer...  
  
Magnum didn't kick you out...you made the choice...  
  
MORRIS: Yeah...I made a choice...to take Magnum down..so he will also  
  
lose his cake job at NIA...  
  
Annie looked at the table and the phone and then back at Morrison.  
  
ANNIE RYAN: Cake job..after 34 years he earned the job..  
  
Morris pulls the gun back in away to strike Annie with it as his face  
  
show intense anger.  
  
MORRIS: Thats enough out of you about Magnum..  
  
ANNIE RYAN: So you want to hit me...why don't you?..You won't because  
  
your a coward...a traitor.  
  
Annie has made him mad, he walked over to the phone rips the line out  
  
of the wall walked back and pulls her up off the couch and takes her  
  
arms puts them behind her back and ties her up.  
  
MORRIS: Told you to shut up...now you will.  
  
He takes a hankie out of his pocket and unfolds it and shoves it in her  
  
mouth, makes her walk over to the doorway leading to her bedroom.  
  
INT-BEDROOM  
  
Morris pushed Annie on her bed, takes the other phone and rips it out  
  
of the wall, takes it and ties her legs up.  
  
MORRIS: This should keep you out of my way...I will be taking your car,  
  
I know you won't mind.  
  
Morris turns and walks out of the bed room...Annie tries to turn over  
  
and does, the phone cord was not tight on her wrists as she tries to  
  
loosen the line to free herself.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-WATCH STATION  
  
Chief Starky sat at the desk he had the mid watch, Midnight to 4:am  
  
and was reading over the reports. Footsteps walking towards him, he  
  
laid the sheet down and turned to see Ensign Webber walk in.  
  
ENSIGN WEBBER: Whats the status Chief?  
  
Starky looked up.  
  
STARKY: Everything is secure...The Admiral ordered extra men on each  
  
floor..since the breakin.  
  
ENSIGN WEBBER: Yeah...To bad that guy got away...  
  
Ensign Webber walked over to the coffee pot and pours a cup, he stands  
  
for a moment in thought.  
  
STARKY: Magnum figures who ever it was might be back.  
  
Ensign Webber nods in agreement and walkeds over to his desk opens the  
  
drawer and takes out a belt and pistol, slides a magazine in the bottom  
  
and slides the top back to load a shell in the chamber.  
  
Chief Starky grins.  
  
STARKY: Sir what are you going to do with that?  
  
Ensign Webber looks down at the floor.  
  
ENSIGN WEBBER: I am going to be ready this time.  
  
Chief Starky stands up and he had already strapped his on.  
  
STARKY: Time to make rounds...going with me?  
  
Ensign Webber takes the last drink of the coffee in the cup and got up  
  
from the chair.  
  
ENSIGN WEBBER: Yeah...Where should we start?  
  
Starky looks at Webber.  
  
STARKY: On the second floor...the patrols will be on station.  
  
Ensign Webber stepped into the hallway after Chief Starky.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING SECOND FLOOR-HALLWAY  
  
Starky and Webber walk side by side, ahead were two of the guards  
  
walking toward them, they were leaving the corner that lead to the  
  
office of Admiral Magnum.  
  
STARKY: How goes it Smith?  
  
PETTY OFFICER SMITH: Quiet Chief...nothing except for the sound of  
  
our own footsteps.  
  
STARKY: Thats what we are wanting a quiet watch.  
  
Webber and Starky walk away, down the hallway and split, Webber turns  
  
to the right and Starky to the left.  
  
INT-CRYPTO ROOM  
  
Lieutenant Weller stood at the machine as a message was almost finished  
  
being typed.  
  
Diane Weller Blond, blue eyes, 5'3", On duty NIA Pearl about a week.  
  
The sound of the typing stop she tears the printed sheet off and begins  
  
to read it. She looks around the room at the DT's and CT's and sees he  
  
is the only officer in the room. He knows she has to call Admiral Magnum  
  
as this was his call to make, turns and walked to the door opens it and  
  
steps into the hall shutting the door behind her.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING SECOND FLOOR-CRYPTO ROOM-HALLWAY.  
  
Weller turns and starts to walk to Commander Porter's office, and steps  
  
into the path of Ensign Webber.  
  
ENSIGN WEBBER: Whats the rush Lieutenant?  
  
WELLER: Who's the senior watch officer?  
  
Ensign Webber stands puzzled.  
  
ENSIGN WEBBER: I guess I am Mam...whats the problem?  
  
WELLER: Damn....Guess its my call then...  
  
Turns opens the door to steps inside, as the door slams shut.  
  
Ensign Webber shakes his head as he walks away.  
  
INT-JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE  
  
Weller picks the phone up and begins to dial. The phone rings. A short  
  
time passed there was an answer.  
WELLER: Sir..This is Lieutenant Weller..just got a message...There was  
  
a Merchant Oil Tanker sunk in the Gulf of Mexico...It was struck like  
  
the Destroyer buy a small boat...with a bomb...  
  
(pause  
  
I am..The senior officer  
  
pause  
  
Yes I can do that...under your orders.  
  
pause  
  
Will issue the orders to the Patrol boats as soon as I hang up.  
  
A short pause as Weller laid the phone receiver down.  
  
She walks around the desk and sits down in the chair, she looks at the  
  
message.  
  
It was up to her to get the base on alert. She is acting on Admiral  
  
Magnum's orders as she reaches for the phone and dials fleet operations  
  
the phone rings on the third ring.  
  
VOICE(over phone male): Fleet McCloud..how may  
  
I help you.  
  
Lieutenant looks at the paper.  
  
WELLER: This is Lieutenant Diane Weller NIA, I have a recommendation  
  
from Admiral Magnum.  
  
(pause)  
  
....Intelligence suggests that there will be an attempt by terrorists  
  
to blow up a tanker or tankers Pearl Harbor.....  
  
(pause)  
  
Peter Bravo will execute escourt to and from port....Authorized under  
  
orders directed this date Friday 5 Nov 2001 Admiral Thomas S Magnum  
  
Commanding NIA/NSG.  
  
VOICE(over phone male): Message understood and will be executed...Is  
  
that all?  
  
WELLER: For now Commander that is all.  
  
VOICE(over phone male): Okay Lieutenant this has been logged and is part  
  
of the operational message's to the fleet.(the phone goes to a dial tone)  
  
Diane hangs the phone receiver up. and looked around to the window she  
  
got up and walked over and looks down at the parking lot.  
  
The Red Ferrari pulls in and parked.  
  
She turns and walked back to the door and leaves Jackie Porters office.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING SECOND FLOOR-NIGHT  
  
The elevator door opens, she looks up.  
  
MAGNUM: Did you get Fleet on the phone and advise?  
  
WELLER: Yes Sir..I advised fleet and spoke to Commander McCloud.  
  
Magnum dressed in his khaki's walked over and picks up the paper that  
  
Diane had used to alert Fleet operations. He looked at her.  
  
MAGNUM: You did well for not being the duty officer..  
  
Magnum walked to the window with his back turned.  
  
MAGNUM: By the way who is the duty officer?  
  
WELLER: Ensign Webber Sir.  
  
Magnum turns and looks at Diane  
  
MAGNUM: Where the hell is Lieutenant Crawford?  
  
Diane looked down the duty list.  
  
WELLER: Lieutenant Crawford was on the duty list Ensign Webber agreed  
  
to standby....  
  
(pause)  
  
I am senior to Ensign Webber...I took that this ment it was my call Sir.  
  
Magnum looked down and takes a deep breath, looks up and smiles.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes...and you did what you should have...  
  
Diane looked at Magnum.  
  
WELLER: Then I'm not in trouble?  
  
MAGNUM: No....Your not...You may have saved a few of our ships at sea  
  
with this alert...besides it was a call that couldn't wait on the chain  
  
of command to review the data....Do we have any other information?  
  
WELLER: Photo's from satellite shows the two ships that we've been  
  
watching are 180 miles northwest...  
  
MAGNUM: What ships do we have in that area?  
  
pause  
  
Where is Commander Porter?  
  
WELLER: I believe on a few days leave Sir.  
  
Diane takes out the operations report.  
  
WELLER: Two Destroyer's the Reed and Ramsay are the closest.  
  
MAGNUM: Send another message to fleet advise to them...recommendation  
  
for the Reed and Ramsey to shadow those cargo ships, also advise Wade  
  
and his crews to follow all ships into and out of Pearl...  
  
Also the Patrol Boats are recalled from Liberty/shore leave.  
  
WELLER: This is more serious than it looks?  
  
Magnum looks over and doesn't answer.  
  
WELLER: You didn't even have to say it...I could see it in your face  
  
when you walked in the office.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah...you can say its very serious...enough that we are at High  
  
Alert.  
  
WELLER: I figured as much when you issued the orders to fleet.  
  
Magnum turns and starts to walk towards the door stops and looks back  
  
at Weller.  
  
MAGNUM: See you at home tomorrow night at the King Kamehameha Club...  
  
Its for all the new people who just reported aboard.  
  
WELLER: Yes Sir...This is just my third day here.  
  
Magnum walked out to the hall and shuts the door behind him.(In his  
  
mind he knew Lieutenant Weller from someplace her face was very familiar.  
  
INT-ANNIE RYAN'S APARTMENT-BEDROOM  
  
Still tied up Annie works to get loose, she can see her clock it was  
  
almost 6:am,  
  
she knows when she isn't on station someone will start looking, she  
  
hopes it wont be to late. She tries to sit up, her legs want to work but  
  
she has no feeling in her right leg from being unable to move.  
  
She begins to get upset with herself, thinking again she should be loose  
  
by now.  
  
The sound of the door opening Annie stops moving. Footsteps walk close  
  
to the bed.  
  
A large hand grabs her arm and turns her to face the person standing there.  
  
Annie looked up and Morris was just standing there looking down at her.  
  
MORRIS: You should have rested instead of fighting all night.....you  
  
look like hell..(laughs)  
  
Morris steps back and looks over at her dressing table and sees the  
  
chair he pulls it out and moves it over beside the bed.  
  
MORRIS: See baby you should have been nice to me..I should just drop  
  
the hammer on you..but I won't...Instead just leave you here.  
  
Morris gets up and leans down and kisses her on the side of her face.  
  
MORRIS: When I'm through with the car I'll leave it in the airport  
  
parking lot on my way off this rock.  
  
He turns and walked back to the bedroom door opens it and shuts it  
  
behind him.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-MAGNUMS OFFICE  
  
Sunlight hit Magnum in the face as he steps inside his office and shuts  
  
the door, he hangs his hat on the rack and walked over to his desk,  
  
turns and walked over to the window, drops the blind down and walks  
  
back to his desk and sat down.  
  
A knock on his door.  
  
MAGNUM: Enter.  
  
The door opens and Lieutenant Weller walked in shutting the door behind her.  
  
MAGNUM: You still here?  
  
Diane walked close to his desk stands in front of Magnum's desk.  
  
WELLER: No...wanted to see you first.  
  
MAGNUM: See me...Why?  
  
She smiles and looked down at the floor, then back at Magnum.  
  
WELLER: The report...the report that Lieutenant Crawford will be bring  
  
to you in oh....  
  
(looked down at her watch)  
  
pretty soon now..  
  
MAGNUM: What report Lieutenant?  
  
Diane got up and walked to the door opens.  
  
The door opens and Lieutenant Crawford steps in shuts the door and walked  
  
over to Magnum desk.  
  
MAGNUM: That will be all Lieutenant Weller.  
  
Diane opens the door steps out into the hall shutting the door behind her.  
  
MAGNUM: Is there a problem?  
  
CRAWFORD: Maybe...that depends.....What happen last night with Lieutenant Weller?  
  
MAGNUM: She had to make a call and she did.  
CRAWFORD: That was the watch officer's call not her's.  
  
MAGNUM: Well you know the chain of command...Ensign Webber was junior  
  
to her...she made the call as senior officer on station  
  
CRAWFORD: I intend to write her up Admiral.  
  
Magnum takes his glasses off and looks over at Crawford.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes you could...and if you would that report will be filed in  
  
the trash.  
  
Crawford shifts his weight in his chair.  
  
CRAWFORD: So your taking Lieutenant Weller's side?  
  
MAGNUM: No...I am backing the chain of command.  
  
CRAWFORD: Chain of Command Sir?...The Lieutenant by passed the duty  
  
officer..  
  
MAGNUM: Oh yes Ensign Webber...Your standby...if I was going to write  
  
someone up it wound be Ensign Webber...Lieutenant Weller had to do  
  
his work.  
  
CRAWFORD: I see your point...Webber didn't know what to do....  
  
A knock on the door, Magnum looks up.  
  
MAGNUM: Enter.  
  
The door opens Lieutenant Harris steps in, shutting the door, he walked  
  
over to Magnum's desk.  
  
MAGNUM: What is it Lieutenant?  
  
HARRIS: Enlisted advancement results Sir.  
  
Magnum reached with his right hand as Harris hand him the sheet.  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you Lieutenant that will be all.  
  
Harris turns and walked to the door opens it and leaves the room, shutting  
  
the door behind him.  
  
MAGNUM: One advanced to chief....Data Tech 1st class Ann Ryan...  
  
CRAWFORD: She is the senior Data Tech in Lieutenant Welsh's group.  
  
Magnum looks at Crawford and remembers something.  
  
Magnum looked down at the sheet with the names and looks up at Crawford.  
  
MAGNUM: Lieutenant Welsh...Wasn't he Morris's replacement?  
  
CRAWFORD: Yes Sir he was...took over on the spot.  
  
Magnum's eyes narrow as he looked up at Crawford.  
  
MAGNUM: Were Petty Officer Ryan and Commander Morris friendly?  
  
CRAWFORD: On Morris's part...he tried to come on to her she would be  
  
polite and ignore his advances.  
  
MAGNUM: Then she knew him?  
  
CRAWFORD: Yes Sir she did.  
  
MAGNUM: She had the duty today, when you see her...tell her want to see her.  
  
(pause)  
  
That will be all Lieutenant.  
  
CRAWFORD: Yes Sir.  
  
Crawford got up and walked to the door opens it and leaves Magnum's  
  
office.  
  
Magnum rests his jaw on his right hand, begins to think of the meeting  
  
that Morris had with the female at CAPTAIN BILLS CAFE.  
  
A knock on his door.  
  
MAGNUM: Enter.  
  
The door opens and Sherri LaFlure steps in shuts the door behind her  
  
and walked over to Magnums desk.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Here are those who missed quarters..one missing Petty  
  
Officer Ryan...  
  
Close up Magnums face)  
  
EXT-ANN RYANS APARTMENT BUILDING-DAY  
  
One shore patrol officer stands at the front door of the building as  
  
the second goes inside.  
  
INT-ANN RYANS APARTMENT-BEDROOM-DAY  
  
Ann still tied up on the bed, she hears the phone in the kitchen ringing  
  
she thinks well Morris missed one. The sound of someone knocking on the  
  
door, Ann trys to kick herself over and make a noise so who ever it was  
  
would know she was inside.  
  
She sees the lamp on the stand with all her strenght she rolls over and  
  
with her feet she manages to kick it of it hits the floor and peices fly  
  
all over the floor.  
  
The door kicks open and the sound of footsteps walking down the hall to  
  
the her bedroom door, it opens and a Liuetenant steps inside and looks  
  
down at her tied up.  
  
LIEUTENANT: I'll get you out of this in a minute.  
  
He leans over and takes the hankie out of her mouth, and starts taking  
  
the phone cord from her legs and sat her up on the bed.  
  
ANN RYAN: Get me to a phone...The Admiral will have me on a plate if I don't.  
  
LIEUTENANT: Easy...The Admiral sent us...we will call in and advise how  
  
we found you..everything will be all right.  
  
ANN RYAN: I've been tied up all night and my legs, I don't have any  
  
feeling in them..(as she trys to stand up and sat down on the bed)  
  
LIEUTENANT: Do you have a phone that works...this one is out of order.  
  
ANN RYAN: Yes in the kitchen.  
  
The lieutenant turns and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
INT-MAGNUM'S OFFFICE  
  
The phone rings and Magnum picks up the receiver.  
  
Magnum takes a deep breath before he speaks.  
  
MAGNUM: Admiral Magnum.  
  
(pause)  
  
She's alright?  
  
(pause)  
  
Stay with her I'll send Commander LaFlure over.  
  
(pause)  
  
Yeah...good work Lieutenant.  
  
Magnum hangs the phone up, waits for a moment and picks it up again  
  
dials three numbers.  
  
MAGNUM: Sherri go over to Petty officer Ryans...She's alright but I  
  
want someone with her...  
  
(pause)  
  
I want a full report...I think I know who did this to her.....  
  
(pause)  
  
Yeah bring her out to the estate...may be a better Idea...till we get  
  
Morris.  
  
(pause)  
  
Yeah thats right...1600.  
  
Magnum hangs the phone receiver up and gets up and walks to the window.  
  
A knock on his door.  
  
MAGNUM: Enter.  
  
The door opens a man dressed in a blue suit steps inside.  
  
MAGNUM: Can I help you with something.  
  
MAN: I am Jason McDonal...With Western Insurance Company...  
  
MAGNUM: Mr McDonal...What brings you here?  
  
MCDONAL: Well Admiral a check...For replacement of a 2000 Corvette...  
  
MAGNUM: Really...Thats was months ago when someone stold it.  
  
MCDONAL: Yes the Police just authorized us to Pay after the investigation  
  
was closed...All fault belongs to the person who took your car.  
  
MAGNUM: So now what?  
  
MCDONAL: Go to your dealer pick out a new one and have the dealer send  
  
us the bill...Its that simple.  
  
MAGNUM: Then get ready to write the check today...For another Black Corvette.  
  
MCDONAL: Thank you Admiral today we will be waiting for your dealers phone  
  
call and that will clear us to give you the car.  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you Mr McDonal...  
  
MCDONAL: Have a good day Admiral....  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM-BEDRROOM-NIGHT  
  
Magnum walked down the steps from the front door to the kitchen, walked  
  
over to the refridgerator takes out a bottle of beer and with a bottle  
  
opener opens the bottle taking a drink, kicking the door shut with his  
  
foot.  
  
Walked down the last steps to the livingroom.  
  
Walked to the couch and sits down looking at his watch, 9:00 and Sherri  
  
and Ann still hadn't made it to the estate. The sound of the front door  
  
opening, he looks up. Sherri steps inside behind her was Ann Ryan.  
  
SHERRI: No trouble Admiral...We took the Pali Road in case someone was  
  
watching.  
  
MAGNUM: Then...everything will be fine...Please Ann come in.  
  
Sherri looked around the livingroom, and sees Michelle's picture at the  
  
same time Ann Ryan does.  
  
ANN RYAN: Is there something else the Navy should know about...Like you  
  
two married.  
  
MAGNUM: Morris is behind the breakin....I am right aren't I?  
  
SHERRI: No Ann Admiral Magnum was married to my cousin Michelle...She's  
  
dead now.  
  
ANN RYAN: I'm sorry Admiral...  
  
Sherri was puzzled by Magnum's announcement.  
  
SHERRI: Ken Morris...How?  
  
MAGNUM: He tied up Ann Ryan..he took her car, from what she says, he's  
  
planning to make another try at Shipping list.  
  
Ann Ryan looks over at Sherry.  
  
MAGNUM: Go ahead Ann anything said here stays here.  
  
ANN RYAN: Yes Sir..I just didn't understand why she brought me here to  
  
your quarters....  
  
MAGNUM: You know, Sherri was one of the reasons why Morris left the Navy.  
  
pause  
  
I figure why he tried to steal the shipping list from Sherri's desk.  
Ann puts her head down and shakes her head yes.  
  
SHERRI: Why didn't you go to the Admiral and tell him what Morris was  
  
up to?  
  
Ann looks over at Sherri.  
  
ANN RYAN: I was going to when I got to work today.  
  
Magnum looks over at Sherri and then to Ann.  
  
MAGNUM: I have to say this will be maybe not the place to announce this.  
  
but anyway...Petty Officer Ryan the Advancements for the Aug exams are  
  
in.....You have been as the results show have been selected for Chief..  
  
Effective this date.  
  
ANN RYAN: I...I don't know what to say.  
  
MAGNUM: Also your application to OCS has also been approved...So it  
  
looks like you will be as it is leaving us at NIA, once this Morris mess  
  
is cleared up.  
  
ANN RYAN: I am really happy...I don't know what to say.  
  
SHERRI: I do...Well done...and once your an officer, maybe you'll come  
  
back to NIA..(smiles)  
  
MAGNUM: In the mean time..for the next few days you'll be staying here  
  
at Robin's Nest...Sherri will take you to the main house and tell Higgins  
  
to make a room ready..  
  
Sherri stands up looks over at Ann.  
  
SHERRI: Sure...Ann please come with me..  
  
Magnum looks at Ann.  
  
MAGNUM: Ann, I will approve three days leave...That should clean up the  
  
Morris mess..  
  
Enjoy it here at Robin's Nest.  
  
Sherri starts up the steps and Ann follows to the front door, Sherri opens  
  
the door steps out to the porch Ann follows her and shuts the door behind  
  
her.  
  
Magnum waits a few minutes and then stood up.  
  
The front door opened and Sherri stepped inside, shut the door and walked  
  
down the steps to the livingroom.  
  
MAGNUM: Sherri what have you found out on Morris?  
  
Sherri looked at Magnum.  
  
SHERRI: Nothing...he's here in Honolulu..his sister Sara has been at  
  
the hospital seems her husband isn't doing very well.  
  
MAGNUM: After he left the Navy he moved in with his sister...I knew that.  
  
SHERRI: Sara is five years younger than Ken Morris, she doesn't know what  
  
he has been involved in since she isn't at home except a few hours for  
  
sleep and back to the hospital.  
  
MAGNUM: I want Morris watched...use NIA teams for that purpose...We  
  
have extra patrols on duty...we'll get him...Now what about those cargo  
  
ships?  
  
Sherri sat down in the black chair facing Magnum.  
  
SHERRI: Photos show they have installed machine guns on the foredeck...  
  
all three...  
  
MAGNUM: You just said," all three". explain.  
  
SHERRI: Don't know how we have been missing it...Its been there all  
  
along...it stays close to one and then the other...  
  
MAGNUM: How long before the Ramsay and Reed are in the area?  
  
SHERRI: They will be on station by 2200.  
  
Magnum looked over at the wall clock.  
  
Sherri stood up.  
  
SHERRI: So if you don't need me for anything more, I should be leaving.  
  
MAGNUM: No...see you tomorrow.  
  
Sherri turns and starts up the steps to the front door, Magnum still in  
  
thought.  
  
INT-KEN MORRIS'S HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-DARK  
  
The room is unlite Morris looked at his watch from the street lamp outside.  
  
Almost Midnight. He gets up leaves the room walked back in after a few  
  
minutes in the dark he puts a clip in the pistol and loads the chamber.  
  
MORRIS: (outloud) Okay now Ann I am going to kill you and Magnum to.  
  
Morris walked to the door opens it, steps to the front door shutting it  
  
behind him.  
  
INT-ROBIN'S NEST-MAINHOUSE-UPSTAIRS-BEDROOM-DARK  
  
Ann Ryan stood looking out the window she could see the waves that were  
  
breaking on the white sand. A knock on her door, she turns and walked  
  
across the room to the door and opens it.  
  
ANN RYAN: Mr Higgins...Anything wrong?  
  
HIGGINS: No..nothing may I come in?  
  
Ann steps back as Higgins steps inside the room.  
  
ANN RYAN: Its 1:00 in the morning why are you here?  
  
HIGGINS: Miss LaFlure told me that maybe Morris will try to kill you.  
  
ANN RYAN: That is why Admiral Magnum had me brought here.  
  
Ann looks at Higgins and walked to the bed and sat down.  
  
ANN RYAN: He's after the shipping lists tha have been sent down from  
  
Fleet Operations...Why he has to have them....he's never said.  
  
HIGGINS: How did you get mixed up in this?  
  
ANN RYAN: We dated a few times...he called me the night he was shot....  
  
I fixed his arm and told him I wouldn't be part of this...thats it all  
  
of it.  
  
HIGGINS: And he came and tied you up...thinking you'd change your mind.  
  
ANN RYAN: I didn't...  
  
Higgins walked to the door puts his hand on the door just as he does a  
  
bullet rips through the window hitting the wall beside his head.  
  
HIGGINS: Get down Ann...are you all right?  
  
ANN RYAN: Yes I am..who's shooting at us?  
  
The sound of footsteps running to her door.  
  
Magnum steps to the door with his 45 drawn.  
  
HIGGINS: Everyone is alright!  
  
ANN RYAN: Yes....  
  
MAGNUM: Okay, I'll be back...Watch her close Higgins.  
  
(close up Magnum's face) Magnum turns and walks away.  
  
EXT-NIA BUILDING-PARKING LOT-DARK  
  
Magnum walked from the New Black Vette parked in the parking lot to the  
  
building and waits, he looked at his watch it was now 3:am, and Morris  
  
didn't look as if he was going to show.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-SHERRY LAFLURE'S OFFICE-DARK  
  
The form of a man moved through the office over to the desk, the pen  
  
point of a flashlight moved around the top of the desk as if searching  
  
for something, the desk drawers were open and closed, and the last drawer  
  
on the top left hand side was open.  
  
The sound of paper and the drawer going shut, out in the hall the footsteps  
  
of the patrol walking by, inside Morris had what he came after for so he  
  
thought.  
  
He listens and slowly opens the door and steps out in the hall, shuts the  
  
door and makes sure he locks it as it shuts.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-SECOND FLOOR-HALLWAY-ELEVATOR  
  
Morris walked down the hallway to the elevator, pressed the down button  
  
as the door opens he hears footsteps coming his way, he steps on the doors  
  
close and the elevator moves down to the first floor, the doors open as  
  
Morris steps off.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-FIRST FLOOR ELEVATOR-REAR DOOR-LIGHTED  
  
At the end of the hallway is the rear door, he walked slowly so that he  
  
wouldn't make any noise to alert the patrols, he reaches the rear door,  
  
opens the door and steps out into the darkness.  
  
EXT-NIA BUILDING-REAR DOOR-PARKING LOT-BLACK SEDAN-DARK  
  
Morris walks from the rear of the building to the parking lot taking  
  
quick steps.  
  
Magnum steps out from the side of the building looks towards the parking  
  
lot under the street lamp sees who he thinks may be the man he is looking  
  
for.  
  
MAGNUM: It's all over Morris.  
  
Morris stopped and looked at Magnum, raises his pistol and fires at Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: That won't do you any good if you shoot me they'll still hunt you  
  
down...Give up.  
  
Morris leans down beside the black sedan.  
  
Magnum looks towards the black sedan and knows its a standoff.  
  
MAGNUM: You know this was a setup...those ships on that list are fake..  
  
Morris now listens, he looks at the folder, opens the front and reads the  
  
names.  
  
MORRIS: Yeah...nice trick...but I don't believe it.  
  
(close up Magnum)  
  
MAGNUM: That was an Idea that Commander LaFlure thought up...see we  
  
knew you'd be back..  
  
MORRIS: Bet that brat Ryan was in on it to.  
  
MAGNUM: You lost the bet....she wasn't..just LaFlure and me...  
  
MORRIS: Didn't think she was that smart...  
  
VOICE(female) Smarter than you thought...drop the gun we have you.  
  
Magnum hears two shots ring out in the direction of where Morris had been.  
  
Magnum starts moving across the parking lot he reaches the side of the  
  
black sedan, Morris was shot but still breathing, he walks over and turns  
  
the female over to see her face.  
  
MAGNUM: Sherri why did you deal yourself in this?  
  
Sherri looks up and smiles.  
  
SHERRI: We got him didn't we?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah...we got him and he got you.  
  
Sherri reached for her left shoulder and her hand touches the wet spot  
  
on her arm she takes her hand away and her fingers are red.  
  
The sounds of footsteps running towards them, Magnum looks up and then  
  
down at Sherri.  
  
MAGNUM: Now we have backup...Call an Ambulance make it two.  
  
Starky walked over to Magnum.  
  
STARKY: So thats him Sir?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah...not to much to look at.  
  
STARKY: Shore patrol just left his place...found cards on the table he  
  
had been playing...someone had 3 aces and 2 eights....  
  
MAGNUM: Better known as the "DEADMANS HAND", Aces and eights.  
  
STARKY: Will Morris make it?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah...but in a way I wished he wouldn't....Will do time Federal  
  
Prison.  
  
Red lights flashing as two Ambulance roll to a stop.  
  
MAGNUM: You see that Morris gets watched Chief..I'll stay with Commander  
  
LaFlure.  
  
Footsteps walking towards him, Sherri trys to sit up and Magnum leans  
  
down and helps her sit up, she looks in Magnum's eyes, as she holds her  
  
left arm with her right hand.  
  
SHERRI: So this is what it feels like to be shot.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah..(Sees the pain in her face) takes his left hand pushes  
  
back her hair that fell on her face.  
  
SHERRI: Hurts like hell..  
  
Magnum looked over at the two men.  
  
MAGNUM: Gunshot left shoulder...be easy with her.  
  
Magnum watched as they tend to Sherry's arm.  
  
PARAMEDIC: She'll be alright we'll take her to the Base hospital.  
  
MAGNUM: I'll be going with her.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING MAGNUM'S OFFICE-DAY  
  
(wide view Magnum's office)  
  
A knock on his door Magnum looked up.  
  
MAGNUM: Enter.  
  
The door opens and Ann Ryan steps inside and shuts the door. She is  
  
dressed in a khaki chiefs uniform.  
  
ANN RYAN: Have a moment Admiral?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes...maybe a moment..  
  
She walks over to his desk and stands in front of him.  
  
ANN RYAN: Wanted to say goodby and thank you for what you and Commander  
  
LaFlure done for me...  
  
MAGNUM: Chief you done it yourself...we just sorta moved a few things  
  
out of your way...  
  
ANN RYAN: I'll be leaving at 1300 and...  
  
Magnum looked up at her as she can't speak.  
  
MAGNUM: Then you better get moving, you don't to miss your flight.  
  
ANN RYAN: Yes Sir...  
  
She turns and walked to the door, opens it and stops.  
  
MAGNUM: Good luck Ann...  
  
INT-SHERRI LAFLURE'S OFFICE-DAY  
  
Sherri sat at her desk, her left arm in a sling and it was hard to work.  
  
A knock on her door and she looks up.  
  
SHERRI: Yes enter.  
  
The door opens and A female officer dressed in dress whites steps in and  
  
shuts the door.  
  
SHERRI: What are you doing here?  
  
FEMALE: Well Commander seems I am the new NSG CO...  
  
SHERRI: Boy will the Admiral be surprised to see you here.  
  
FEMALE: How is the Admiral Sherry?  
  
SHERRI: Still Thomas Magnum.  
  
FEMALE: Yeah I figured he would be...by the way what happen to your arm?  
  
SHERRI: I was shot a few days ago this is my first day back...  
  
FEMALE: Shot...how?  
  
SHERRI: It's a long story...You got the extra stripe.  
  
FEMALE: Yes..Captain Jaclyn Porter now...seems funny.  
  
SHERRY: Thats why they wanted you at Fleet Operations.  
  
JACKIE: Yes...and they gave me this job...Or I could have had NIA  
  
Washington.  
  
Sherri looks down at the desk and back up.  
  
SHERRI: NIA Washington...Why? Thomas will be glad your here...  
  
Jackie walked over and sat down in the chair across from Sherri.  
  
JACKIE: I want to see Thomas...but I wanted to let you know I was  
  
back first.  
  
SHERRI: When do you take over at NGS?  
  
JACKIE: This Monday the 12th...  
  
SHERRI: Thomas has alot on his mind...we are on Red alert...there are  
  
terrorist ships heading to Pearl...and they'll should be about in our  
  
waters...  
  
Jackie looks over at Sherri.  
  
JACKIE: And the Admiral has everything ready for them.  
  
SHERRI: Yes...it seems he can feel what the Captain of the ships are  
  
thinking.  
  
JACKIE: Well he should..he use to have his own command...before he got  
  
beached on this rock.  
  
Jackie stands up and looks at Sherri who was watching her.  
  
SHERRI: Yeah...lets go see the Admiral....But there is a big party  
  
tonight and you have to be there.  
  
JACKIE: Sure I will be there...  
  
Sherri got up and walks towards the door and opens it as Jackie looks at  
  
the room.  
  
JACKIE: I wished I still had this job.(smiles) But it is yours now.  
  
Jackie steps through the door to the hallway as Sherri follows shutting  
  
the door behind her.  
  
INT-MAGNUM'S OFFICE-DAY  
  
A knock on his door he looks up.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes...Enter.  
  
Magnum still looking towards the door it opens and Sherri steps in and  
  
Magnum looked back down at the report he was reading.  
  
SHERRI: Someone here to see you Admiral.  
  
Magnum looks up his jaw drops and he takes a deep breath, takes his  
  
glasses off and lays them down on the desk.  
  
JACKIE: Admiral Thomas Magnum...still hard at work.  
  
MAGNUM: What are you doing dressed as a Captain?  
  
Jackie smiles and walks towards the desk, Sherri turns, opens the door  
  
and steps out in the hall shutting the door behind her.  
  
JACKIE: I am the new NSG CO...  
  
Magnum stands up and walked around the desk to Jackie.  
  
MAGNUM: I really missed you.  
  
JACKIE: Only had five days leave...Yeah...me to..  
  
MAGNUM: Think maybe we should do something about it?  
  
JACKIE: I would suggest the party at the club tonight.  
  
MAGNUM: The club sounds good..  
  
JACKIE: What are we standing around here for?  
  
MAGNUM: I'm not on leave...  
  
JACKIE: Well I won't be going anywhere...See you tonight at the party.  
Jackie opens the door steps out into the hallway shutting the door  
  
behind her,  
  
The phone rigns and Magnum picks the phone receiver up.  
  
MAGNUM: Admiral Magnum...  
  
close up Magnum's face  
  
Eyes narrow shows concern.  
  
FRAME FREEZE FADE  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
END PART 1  
  
Thanks for ready THINGS CHANGE Part I, Hope you enjoyed it as much as  
  
I have had putting it here for you to read.  
  
Part II will be here shortly.  
  
Robin Masters 


End file.
